Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a measurement patch device, more specifically to a measurement patch device that can change length.
Descriptions of the Related Art
The medical care level has been increased in recent years, so that there is a trend of technological development for measuring physiological signal of a human body anytime and anywhere. A measurement patch device is one of the most common equipments for measurement of physiological signal of a human body now. It has at least two electrodes attached to the human body for measurement of the physiological signal of the human body. Various health conditions of the human body are monitored by measurement of the physiological signal. The physiological signal is, e.g., EEG, ECoG, EKG, EMG or ECG physiological signal.
However, relative positions of the electrodes of the measurement patch device on the human body would influence correctness of the measured physiological signal. Therefore, in using the measurement patch device every time, the relative positions of the two electrodes have to be adjusted in accordance to sites on the human body to be measured by professional medical staff to obtain correct physiological signal, so that the measurement patch device cannot be used at home. In addition, the relative positions of the two electrodes of most measurement patch devices cannot be adjusted, so that only measurement of physiological signal for particular sites on the human body is applicable. Such defect is disadvantageous to users.
Therefore, people and vendors in the art are interested in providing a measurement patch device capable of adjusting the relative positions of the electrodes thereof.